a. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates generally to a hinge to releasably attach a toilet seat to a toilet bowl, and more specifically, to a toilet seat hinge with a sliding keyway used to selectively lock and release the hinge to a bolt head affixed to the toilet bowl.
b. Background Art
It is known to provide a toilet seat ring and cover assembly with an integrated hinging mechanism for attachment to a toilet bowl. In this regard, known configurations involve attaching the hinging mechanisms to the bowl using a bolt or the like and a companion fastener. The resulting structure, however, can be difficult to clean, inasmuch as human waste, dust, etc., can accumulate in and around the hinging mechanisms and bolts.
Attempts have been made to improve the above-described known arrangements, at least with respect to ease of cleaning, through the development of a so-called quick-release or releasable hinging mechanism. In a toilet seat assembly with a quick-release hinging mechanism, a pair of specially-configured bolts are first affixed to the toilet bowl, leaving a pair of posts or the like exposed on the top-side of the toilet bowl. The hinging mechanisms are then lowered onto the posts, and are “locked down” by locks incorporated into the hinging mechanisms. When cleaning is desired, the locking process is reversed and the toilet seat assembly removed, leaving only the exposed posts mounted to the toilet bowl. This arrangement facilitates the cleaning process. However, despite these improvements, the lock mechanisms can become loose or unintentionally unlocked.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved toilet seat hinge configured for releasable connection to a toilet bowl. Additionally, it should be understood that the foregoing description is intended only to illustrate the present field and is therefore exemplary only and not limiting in nature in any respect.